


WHAT WAS WRONG, MADE RIGHT

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), NYPD Blue, Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devotion, Disappointment, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Critical Incident Response Group, NY FBI office balanceprofessional and personal to the best of their ability. It can becomplicated...Thanks to REPATABLIND whose story WHEN ALL IS WRONGis the inspiration for THIS story





	1. AMENDS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Zapata looks for ways to make amends to those she/they  
feel that she's wronged

Paterson, of course, is FURIOUS that Zapata knew all along that Borden is in fact alive,  
and failed to inform her best friend...though none of them are as angry as the Blonde techie,  
Weller, Jane, Rich, and Reade are very disappointed at her betrayal.

READE, though...after everything, he still defends her, tries to deflect Paterson's screaming accusations,  
and parry the pointed questions from the other Agents.

Once they;re alone, Reade says, "Spill it, Tash...WTF was that all about? And you'd BETTER  
NOT say 'nothing'!"

Resigned, and drained from her ordeal, Zapata hasn't the strength to continue with pretenses.  
"I owed that guy money, from my gambling days. It took awhile to pay, but I did settle the debt. In  
his mind, he's owed a bonus, which he decided to take in...'trade'...

"And how'd you get into that alley? There's no way you can convince me  
that you couldn't have put HIM and ten more like him down...and you weren't struggling at  
all, what's that about?"

Zapat can't look at him, her face burning with shame. "I-I-I just...GAVE UP, said FUCK IT...  
that's all my Mom said I was anyway, even though MY DAD, and her weasel 'boyfriends' were the ones  
after ME...can you believe she accused me of luring my Dad away from her-that I'm a worthless PUTA  
who no man who ever gets to know me would ever want...and I bought into that-of course I did. I was a KID!

"Tash"...

"NO! HELL NO! You said SPILL IT...I'm spilling it!" She cries silently for a few minutes, arms banded  
tightly around her middle, before she can continue.

" I wasn't fighting because...I felt worthless, alone, unworthy of friendship, or _LOVE_...this  
time she does raise her head, her dark, wet eyes boring intently into his. When he nods, she goes forward:

"The Team is right to hate me, to not trust me. I wanted to confide in someone, I wanted to confide in YOU...  
it's that FUCKING VOICE, that snarky, nasty, shitty voice in the back of my mind-My MOM, saying, 'When  
he finds out WHAT YOU ARE, he won't want you either...I bet he can SMELL THE PUTA ON YOU-  
FUCK! your own MOTHER doesn't want you-why would someone else'?...

"I guess the party at Weller's triggered me...how EASILY we slide back into old habits, hmm? I had  
some shots, gambled a little-WON-I was about to call you when the Russian came up behind me...  
I wanted to call and ask you to meet me...he started dragging me out, and THAT VOICE...I just gave up,  
went along with it...Thank God you guys tracked me. I was SO GLAD to see you, Reade...I knew you  
would help me, not even question where I was, WHY I was treating myself that way...you'd prop me up,  
as you always have...

_THAT'S WHY I HAD TO FINALLY TELL YOU THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_ ;  
you see that now, DON'T YOU? No matter what, you always have my back, even when I ran away from you...

"TWICE!", Reade interjects-but he's smiling.

"Bien, SANGANO- TWICE...anyway-you have supported me, been my sounding board...whatever I needed.  
I still need that, I want at, more than anything. And-and I hope that I can win back your trust, and your love."

\

"ALWAYS. I said that I love you, and I meant it."

"Do you promise?" The question has a plaintive note vibrating through it, also a HOPEFUL tone, which Reade,  
as a trained observer, takes note of.

He says, "I do-I promise. And I'll calm the team down...they are hurt and disappointed, as I am-except I get it, and  
they don't. They need time, that's all. Take a few days."

Relieved, Zapata says,"Can I stay here tonight? No quiero estar sola...no te ataco, te lo prometo."

"Of course-take the bedroom. And I'll get into that bookie tomorrow."

"Just TALK...right, Reade.? Don't get into trouble because of me."

"Go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Puta: Prostitute/slut
> 
> No quiero estar sola...no te ATACO, te lo prometo: I don't want to  
be alone...I wont't attack you, I promise
> 
> Sangano: JackAss


	2. THE BLACK BAG CAPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paterson and Reade have a quick meeting about  
the Black Bag Caper they're planning.

Paterson responds to her boss' text about nine minutes later  
(The alleyway behind the FBI building)..."I found him," she  
states simply.

"OK."

"I have his home address, and all of his usuals. I'm also into his  
bank, and his stash houses. And one more thing: he's making book  
for the BOURDALIN CARTEL, Reade...remember them?

"O yes."

"The BOURDALINS, Reade. I'm still in, fuck them-whether they put Ramos  
up to it, or he acted on his own-he's geting greased-right?"

Reade doesn't hesitae, even for a second. "NO DOUBT-WAIT-'he's getting  
greased?' "

Paterson shrugs. " It's all those mob and org crime surveillance recordings."

"OK-go ahead and leave Stuart in charge of the lab-about 1300; I'll bug out  
about 1330...we'll meet at yours about 1600. Tasha should still be out cold.  
I'll run past to check on her before I meet you. Cool?"

They bump fists, and Paterson adds, "I'll wait 'five', then start in."


	3. PAYBACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade, Weller, Roman, Tom Keen, and NYPD  
Detective Baldwin Jones, who Tasha knows from her  
Narcotics days at the PD, seek payback at one of bookie  
Cesar Ramos' 'places.'

***CLUB LA TRAVIATA,-BROWNSVILLE, NY***

The theme from Netflix' NARCOS pounds through the dance hall's speakers:

[🎵SOY EL FUEGO QUE TE QUEMA TU PIEL  
(I'M THE FIRE THAT BURNS YOUR SKIN)

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎵

SOY EL AQUA QUE TE MATE LA SED  
(I'M THE WATER THAT QUENCHES YOUR THIRST)

SOY EL TORRE DE DEL CASTILLO  
(I'M THE TOWER IN THE CASTLE🎵🎵)]

Edgar Reade, Kurt Weller, Roman Briggs, and Baldwin Jones remain near the front,  
surveying the area, Tom Keen is back near the rear bar, shielded in shadow. Reade says,  
"Roman?"...

"Two at six, two at eleven o'clock, booth area: all strapped. Eleven o'clock Droopy  
Eyes has a metal baton, left pants leg...FULL BAD...Shooter far left corner: water only, also  
FULL BAD...the two at Ramos's table: left side THREE QUARTERS; right HALF BAD."  
Roman describes opponents on a scale of FULL to ONE QUARTER "BAD", depending on  
how he has assessed their skill level in close combat. He and Tom, as the most combatants  
should address the goons determined to be FB. Reade, Weller, and Baldwin to deal with the rest.

[🎵 SOY LA ESPADA QUE GUARDA EL TESORO 🎵  
(I'M THE SWORD THAT GUARDS THE TREASURE)]

[TU ERES EL AIRE QUE YO RESPIRO  
(YOU ARE THE AIRE THAT I BREATHE)]

Tom, stepping into the DJ booth, knocks the Man manning the booth to the floor, then  
shoves the turn-table to the floor, and pistol-whips a scar-faced thug who rushes to his  
comrade's defense. During all of this, Reade, Weller, and Baldwin engage with the ruffians  
scattered throughout the place. Roman vanquishes the tee-totaling FULL BAD he pointed  
out previously, after a not so brief and very spirited skirmish. Ramos darts toward the rear, with  
Reade in pursuit.. Weller, in a rage, knocks the teeth from one attacker; cracks the skull of another with  
a nearby pool stick. Two more, courtesy of Baldwin, are tossed through the front window.

Edgar Reade drags a bloody and beaten Ramos back inside the nightclub by the scruff of his neck. Clearly,  
they'd 'had a word' in the alley when Reade caught up to him.

The men shove him unto a chair, where he slumps brokenly, breathing as if he may have a broken rib. Or two.

"Mr. Ramos," Reade says, solicitously. "I'm no medical professional, but but you need a doctor, man."

Kurt nods. "For REAL."

"Now...I'm not going to waste time asking you any questions; my associates Mr. Black and Mr. Blue, have a  
few things to discuss. This way, I can be sure that your responses are heart-felt, you see? Fellas."

Tom and Roman drag the battered bookmaker to the mob to the rear lavatories. Their companions pour generous  
double shots of Johnny Walker Blue label for themselves while a heart-stopping series of screams blare from the  
men's room. Every so often, one of the busted-up muscle attempts to crawl toward the front door, and one or  
another of the men at the table rises to kick them back into unconsciousness. Ten minutes after the howls of pain  
begin, they cease; only whimpering can be heard, and the low, menacing voices of the two interrogators.

Edgar pours them each a triple: interrogation is thirsty work. "BOURDALIN", Tom says, simply.

Reade nods, and the group finish their cocktails before heading for the front entrance, stepping over  
and around broken, twisted, and badly bloodies club 'security.' Outside, they bump fists and slap  
shoulders; the FBI Agents re-state that anything Roman, Tom, or Baldwin ever need or want-it is  
theirs for the asking.

"Kurt".....

"Don't mention, Brother...see ya in the morning", and pulls away.

His fists throbbing, Reade mounts his own vehicle and pilots his vehicle home.

********************************************

At home (once he's showered), as quietly as he can, he slips into bed, trying not to wake his partner.

"Baaaby...hmmmm...Quieres sexo?", Zapata murmurs sleepily, molding her bountiful rear end against  
his front.

"S'Okay", he whispers. Duerme."


End file.
